lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanmade Spin-Offs
This page allows you to create any fanmade spin-off for Lab Rats. Feel free to make up your own! Ultima (Vincent Spin-Off) Ultima is a spin-off about Vincent Davenport, otherwise known as the Ultima Project. It will air sometime in 2017. Academy Rats (2016) Plot Four students at the Davenport Bionic Academy get into a lot of trouble while training to be bionic heroes, with Leo Dooley as their mentor constantly having to save their butts while teaching them life lessons. Main Characters Spin Bob Sarah Christina Leo Dooley Recurring Characters Terry Perry Donald Davenport Tasha Davenport Janelle Rose Dooley Bree Davenport Trent Douglas Davenport Adam Davenport Chase Davenport Details * Trent is an antagonist. He somehow got bionics and he constantly attacks the academy. * Terry Perry is Head of Security and she is very protective over the kids. * Leo is constantly having visitors to the island, including Tasha, Rose and Janelle, who is now his girlfriend. * Leo and Sarah, formerly S-1, are no longer arch-enemies. They are very close friends and even consider each other brother and sister. Janelle and Chase sometimes gets jealous of their close relationship. * Spin has a crush on Sarah and constantly tries to fight Chase for her. * Bob still has a creepy obsession with Bree. * Christina is in love with Spin. Notes Instead of a spin-off, the current show may just be continued like this, starting with Season 5 and ending with Season 6 or 7. Mission Ready Main Characters * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo * Mateus Ward as Marcus * Paris Berelc as Sabrina * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Hal Sparks as Donald Recurring Characters * Angel Parker as Tasha * Malie Flanagan as Perry * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Episodes 1. Funeral Ready - February 23, 2017 The gang sets up Adam, Bree, & Chase's funeral. Characters = Main Characters = * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo * Mateus Ward as Marcus * Paris Berelc as Sabrina * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Hal Sparks as Donald = Recurring Characters = * Angel Parker as Tasha * Malie Flanagan as Perry * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas = Guest Stars = * Billy Unger as Chase (no lines) * Spencer Boldman as Adam (no lines) * Kelli Berglund as Bree (no lines) Trivia * This is the series premiere. * This episode follows the series finale of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. 2. Exoskeleton Ready - March 2, 2017 Spin sets the Exoskeleton to be his personal device. He uses it as a servant, bodyguard, and weapon. Meanwhile, Leo, Marcus, and Sabrina go on a mission. Sabrina gets caught and is kidnapped. Everyone (except for Spin, who is having fun with the Exoskeleton) goes to the sight. The kidnapper turns out to be Sebastian. Characters = Main Characters = * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo * Mateus Ward as Marcus * Paris Berelc as Sabrina * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Hal Sparks as Donald = Recurring Characters = * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Mentioned Cast * Kelli Berglund as Bree Trivia * Leo mentions the parts in Simulation Manipulation when he and Bree use the exoskeleton as their maid. Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade Pages